


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: A Perfect Shot At Love [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Assassin Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, College Student Kyuhyun, Dramedy, For the most part, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow-ish burn, Work In Progress, they're both bad at feelings save them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Shim Changmin
Series: A Perfect Shot At Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612756
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:45 PM**

Twenty-four year Cho Kyuhyun is just your typical stressed out college student.

He's constantly behind on everything,barley gets any sleep as a result,and is constantly distracted by all the cute and hot guys on campus.

So yeah,just a normal college student.And today is no different.


End file.
